


you kept going back, clinging

by sapphfics



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Spider-Gwen (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Non-Linear Narrative, idk what this is either i’m so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 15:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21376417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/pseuds/sapphfics
Summary: There is a girl who is falling to her death and a girl who is already dead.
Relationships: Gwen Stacy/Mary Jane Watson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 63





	you kept going back, clinging

So her best friend is dead. So her husband failed to save her. So she wasn’t there when it happened. So she sleeps & dreams of her best friend hanging from a thread. So she dreams of her best friend and a man and dying from loving him. 

The cycle repeats, over and over. Unrelenting.

-:-

There is a girl who is falling to her death and a girl who is already dead. There is a man who ties them together, flies in his web of chaos to be discarded and forgotten when inconvenient. 

Fear not. There is a universe where both of them survive and thrive.

It isn’t this one.

-:-

People speculate for years what Gwen Stacey was thinking as she fell to her grave. 

Her life doesn’t flash before her eyes. She doesn’t think of her family, or the feel of the wind hitting her back, or the sound of Peter’s scream. All she can think is ‘If he doesn’t save me, Mary Jane will look after him.’ 

And perhaps that is the most tragic thing of all: she knew she wouldn’t survive.

And in this universe, Mary Jane visits Gwen’s grave as often as she can. Sometimes her grave is vandalised, especially after her clone dies again, and people decide its a dead girl’s fault. When her forgotten children attack peter. But mary jane never holds this against her and always visits alone.

-:-

In another universe, Mary Jane stands behind a microphone and says “this one is for you, peter. we miss you.” They sing together for once, but Gwen has to stop halfway through and sobs for reasons she won’t ever explain. But the crowd cheers anyway. They sing of grief and longing and healing, all the things their other selves never got to do. They get closure together.

Gwen first kisses her four months after they bury Peter, and Mary Jane kisses her back. Gwen is cast as Romeo in the school play at her girlfriend’s behest and they get a standing ovation. 

Peter is still dead. Mary Jane still leaves him voicemails, sometimes sings to him. Gwen’s bite itches.

But they survive, together. 

-:-

In the world no one wants to talk about, Gwen comes to her grave and leaves flowers and a photograph that is often smashed by boys footballs hurled over the fence. She puts down a new photograph, the most painful one; the last one Peter ever took of her, smiling, her handbag slung over her shoulder. 

She stands there and for a few moments she can hear Mary Jane singing. 

It strange, though, because she can’t remember ever hearing Mary Jane sing.

She shuts her eyes and Mary Jane is still dead, pretends it’s all some grief induced delusion, and walks home with her eyes on the pavement and her music turned up so loud it hurts her ears.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m not sure what this and i can only apologise lmfao sorry


End file.
